kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Scorched Wings
Scorched Wings is the 4th story of the Viridi Saga in the Nextgen Series written by Gamewizard2008. During a mission, Fybi Fulbright's wings are destroyed during an aerial battle, preventing her from flying ever again. While the rest of her is OK, and she still has her airbending, Fybi falls into despair at never being able to fly again, and struggles to comprehend life without her wings. Anthony McKenzie must then find a way to cheer her up and help her be happy again, even without her wings. The story was published on November 10, 2012, and was completed on December 9, 2012. It is preceded by Anthony Ant, and is followed by The Gang. Summary The Kids Next Door are in a battle against the Forces of Nature, led by "Lightning Flash" Phosphora. Fybi engages Phosphora, but the woman summons lightning to destroy Fybi's wings. Fybi plummets to the ground, but Anthony saves her. Fybi is hospitalized and told that she may never fly again. A depressed Fybi locks herself in her room for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, the KND continue to try and battle Phosphora, and when Cheren confronts her, he has Fi examine the woman for weaknesses. She confirms that Phosphora draws power from her Lightning Scarf. With help from Pit Icarus and Anthony, Fybi regains her courage and decides to brave the Moody Storm with her team (using jetpacks to fly). They locate Phosphora in the Thunder Cloud Temple, and during the battle, Fybi takes the fall. However, she suddenly returns with a new pair of wings and defeats Phosphora (as the wings had been secretly restored by Palutena, who knows of Fybi's destiny). Phosphora is arrested and brought to Arctic Prison. Differences Between Old Version and New Version *When Aranea points out that she and Fybi are related to Francis, Sally and Harvey mentioned they're on his team. Since Sally and Harvey being decommissioners was scrapped, so was this line. *Shaunie doesn't appear in the story, anymore. Reception Scorched Wings received mixed to negative reviews. Reviewers were disappointed that the story was too short, compared to other Nextgen fics, and also the fact that it was mainly another Kid Icarus crossover. Reviewers such as DC Industries also noted how Fybi resolved her internal dilemma, with never being able to fly again, was too easy. This story was marked as the worst in the Nextgen Series thus far. Game Over Scenes "Silly angel. Looks like ''I'm the better flier." ''- Phosphora "Stupid Kids Next Door. Stick to the ground." - Phosphora; Moody Storm. Characters *'Fybi Fulbright' *Anthony McKenzie *Sally and Harvey Harper *Aranea Fulbright *Maddy Murphy *Zach Murphy *Cheren Uno *Fi *Nebula D. Winkiebottom *Arianna Dunfree *Vweeb *Phosphora *Viridi *Arlon *Luvbi (cameo) *Palutena (ending) *Pit Icarus Locations *Moody Storm *'Fybi's House' *KND Moonbase Voicing Cast *'Jennifer Hale' as Fybi Fulbright and Panini Drilovsky. *'Tara Strong' as Anthony McKenzie. *'Janice Kawaye' as Sally and Harvey Harper. *'MaKayla Rogers' as Aranea Fulbright. *'Sharon Mann' as Cheren Uno. *'Kari Whalgren' as Phosphora. *'Yu Shimamura' as Fi. *'Hynden Walch' as Viridi. *'Troy Baker' as Arlon. Trivia *This story was named after Chapter 22 of Kid Icarus: Uprising, Scorched Feathers, in which Pit's wings were destroyed. **Coincidentally, it's the first Nextgen story Pit appears. Category:Stories Category:Nextgen Series Category:Viridi Saga